Costumbre
by UchihaDiana
Summary: Drabble. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se reunían, ella se mantenía tranquila leyendo sus datos en silencio mientras él se volvía un manojo de nervios que caminaba de un lado a otro. Yogi/Tsukumo. ¡Primer trabajo en Karneval! Reviews Please!


¡Hola gente linda, guapa, sexy! ;3

Aquí vengo con un pequeño drabble, mi primero en éste fandom. Buaah, espero no sean crueles conmigo. ;A;

Debo decir que éste anime y el manga también me encantaron, tanto que los vi y leí en un día cada uno. Así que como comprenderán, te-te-tengo una sobredosis de Karneval en la cabeza. xD

Y ya pues, checando los fics que hay aquí me di cuenta de algo. Todos o la mayoría son Yaoi. Y yo como buena rebelde rompe-reglas (ajaaá) decidí hacer otra cosa. Un pequeño Yogi/ Tsukumo. ¿Qué puedo decir? Me fascina cómo se ven los dos aunque no tengan muchas escenas juntos.

Pero las poquitas que he visto me agradaron bastante. Oh, por Deus... La del capítulo 52 del manga me dejó ahogando un gritito de fangirl.

Aunque, bueno... No sé cómo vaya a terminar la cosa.

¡En fin, espero mi drabble les agrade!

**Aclaraciones: **Karneval ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es propiedad de Touya Mikanagi. Yo sólo los tomo por mero amor al arte y sin ningún fin lucrativo.

**Contacto: **Facebook - Violeta Jiménez (UchihaDiana)

Reviews Please! :3

* * *

**~Costumbre~**

**::Antes de la llegada de Nai y Gareki::**

Tsukumo miró de reojo a su compañero que parecía hacerse un lío con la información de su siguiente misión. Yogi en cambio ni siquiera lo notó, estaba más concentrado en irónicamente concentrarse en la información que Hirato le había dado. Sus pies bajo la mesa golpeaban una y otra vez el piso haciendo un escándalo mientras que de sus labios salían varios quejidos de nerviosismo, frustración y muchas cosas más mezcladas.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando se reunían, ella se mantenía tranquila leyendo sus datos en silencio mientras él se volvía un manojo de nervios que caminaba de un lado a otro.

Los ojos violetas de la chica volvieron a verlo fijamente, no faltaba mucho para que Yogi armara su drama.

–¡No estaremos juntos en la misión, Tsukumo-chan! –estalló mirándola con ojos llorosos–, ¡eso es una injusticia!

–"_Ya comenzó"_ –pensó ella manteniéndose callada.

–¡Me voy a preocupar muchísimo! ¿Qué tal si te lastimas? –chilló todo nervioso alborotándose el cabello–, no, no, todo irá bien, ¿verdad? Pero de todos modos si algo llegara a pasar sólo llámame y estaré contigo en cuestión de nada, ¿sí? –le sonrió.

–Otra vez estás ansioso, Yogi.

El rubio de inmediato se sonrojó al oír a su compañera, ciertamente ya muchas veces había escuchado la misma respuesta pero su reacción siempre era igual. Sólo se sonrojaba y jugueteaba con sus manos mientras evitaba la mirada de Tsukumo.

–Ah, perdón –murmuró remolineándose en su asiento–, siempre me pongo muy nervioso.

La rubia platinada suspiró en silencio dejando de lado sus datos para poder alcanzar la mano de su amigo, tomándola torpemente pero con firmeza. Yogi volteó a verla sorprendido, Tsukumo no era de tocar fácilmente a los demás, así que debía prestarle atención.

–Todo va a ir bien –le aseguró seriamente–, nos reencontraremos aquí en la nave.

–Es verdad –sonrió él un poco aliviado–. ¡Gracias, Tsukumo-chan!

La acróbata le devolvió la sonrisa para después marcharse a donde Kiichi, seguramente toda molesta por alguna supuesta tardanza, ya la estaría esperando para comenzar su misión. Yogi la miró irse despidiéndola con la mano.

–"_Tsukumo-chan siempre me hace sentirme avergonzado" _–pensó riéndose.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-O

**::Día siguiente::**

Tsukumo se acercó medio aburrida al portal de entrada de la Segunda Nave de Circus, esperando a que alguien llegara. Kiichi se había molestado con ella por lo que había regresado a la Primera Nave a desquitarse con Jiki, así que en ése momento Tsukumo era la única Combatiente a bordo. Hirato tampoco estaba, Tsukitachi lo había convencido de ir a una "reunión seria" con el Doctor Akari. Y ni Iva ni Yogi regresaban aún de sus misiones.

–Bienvenido, beeh –saludaron las ovejas de repente.

–¡Ya llegué!

La chica alzó la mirada para ver a su compañero, sólo él podía hacer tanto alboroto al llegar.

–Bienvenido, Yogi –lo saludó acercándosele–, ¿todo ha ido bien en la misión? –preguntó curiosa. Yogi la miró fijamente con pequeñas lagrimitas en el borde de sus ojos.

–¡Qué bueno que ya estás aquí, Tsukumo-chan! –le sonrió abrazándola con fuerza y dando vueltas sin control.

Inmediatamente el rostro de la rubia se tornó de un color rojizo mientras se aferraba con fuerza a los hombros de Yogi. Por supuesto no quería salir volando si por accidente se deslizaba de su agarre.

–Maldición, Yogi –balbuceó toda nerviosa–, estás haciendo que me avergüence.

Y sí que estaba avergonzada, para empezar no estaba acostumbrada a tanto contacto físico y mucho menos a que la tomaran por sorpresa.

–Eso sonó tan lindo, Tsukumo-chan –comentó él maravillado–, si tuvieras puesto un disfraz de Nyanperowna sería fantástico –añadió con ojos brillantes.

Los dos Combatientes de Circus voltearon a verse, riéndose divertidos. Claro estaba, uno siendo más ruidoso que la otra.

Siempre les pasaba lo mismo, Tsukumo calmaba a Yogi tomándolo de la mano antes de una misión y luego él la hacía avergonzar con efusivas muestras de afecto a su regreso. No sabían si era una especie de ritual o ya una mera costumbre de los dos, pero fuera lo que fuera, a los dos les agradaba hacerlo.


End file.
